Zoroark's New Life
by Goodra
Summary: Zoroark has escaped from the world of Pokemon after overhearing Ghetsis reveal his real plans for Team Plasma. Now, she has been turned into a human and now lives in the world of humans.
1. Chapter 1: Escaping Plasma Castle

**Chapter 1**

_I need to get out of here...NOW!_

I wasn't safe here anymore. I had stumbled onto Ghestsis's plans. I had overheard what he inteded to do in his conversation with Bronius, one of his 'Seven Sages'. He knew I had overheard him, and he was going to make sure that I couldn't t tell anyone. Thinking about him made my temper flare.

_How dare he use that child!...How dare he use MY child! _

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and Ghetsis's voice sounded above me.

"Faithful members of Team Plasma, I have terrible news. The Pokemon Zoroark is a traitor to our cause! Do not let her escape at all costs! If she gets out, there WILL be concequences!"

As his voice started to fade, Team Plasma members started filing out into the hallways. I stopped as I as completely surrounded by the knight-like people. I growled when they started taking out their red and white spheres, letting their Pokemon out in a sparkling crystal blue light. I looked around at the Pokemon surrounding me, noting that they were all hesitant to attack me. When they failed to come at me, the grunts started shouting and kicking at their Pokemon.

I roared at the abuse torwards these Pokemon, they didn't deserve it and yet they were treated in such a harse manner. I truly wished N could see this, that he could see what his subjects were doing to Pokemon behind his back. I didn't wish to hurt them any further, but I had to get out of here. I used Night Daze and sent the Pokemon and humans rocketing torward the walls. I was saddened as my friends cried out in pain, but I was equally satisfied with hurting these low-life humans.

I bounded torward the the stairs on the other side of the hallway, people and Pokemon alike recovering from my attack. Before running onto the next floor, I stopped and looked around while hiding using the railing of the stairs. There were more humans on this floor, and their Pokemon were running about as well. Before coming out of my hiding place, I used Double Team and ran out in the open, making the copies and myself scatter.

A small group of about 4 or 5 grunts followed each one, including myself. When I got halfway down the hallway, I used my Illusion ability to fade out just like the rest of the copies would in just a few seconds. I kept running while the humans quickly slid to stop, I didn't want them to run into me, that would be a problem. I kept myself 'invisible' and slowly progressed through the different floors in the castle. When I got down the last flight of stairs to the ground floor, my heart sank.

Ghetsis was standing ten feet in front of a pair of large, impending doors.I slowly krept over to middle of the room and stopped when Ghetsis suddenly snapped his fingers. Behind Ghetsis, the rest of the Seven Sages, including Bronius, made their way out of the shadows to stand behind him. While from the other three sides, other members of Team Plasma stepped out of the shadows, surrounding me on all sides.

"You can stop with your little illusions Zoroark, I know your here." He smirked. I was dumbfound on how he knew that I was down here, i was supposed to be 'invisible', nobody could possibly see through my Illusions, but Ghetsis quickly cleared that up as an evil grin swept across his face.

"Each of the Seven Sages have been given a special jewel that allows us to see through your illusions, so why don't you go ahead and remove it and show yourself!" He shouted as he removed a necklace from around his neck and showed it to me, as did each of the other Sages, the dark purple gems glinting coldly.

I growled, but did as he said, and removed the illusion I had arched an eyebrow, "All of them." I looked down at my paws and roared, but grudgingly complied as a small form took shape. I looked at Ghetsis and then back down at the sleeping form in my arms...my baby Zorua, only a week old. I had gone off to get her after I had heard the two Sage's conversation earlier.

Before I left the nursery with her, I shielded her from sight using one of my Illusions, while also making one for myself that made it look like my arms were free...not carrying my little baby.

Ghetsis laughed at my feeble attempts to protect Zorua. I hugged Zorua protectively against my chest while I growled at him. "_You won't take Zorua away from me!" _I snapped at him, using my telepathy.

Ghetsis took a step back from surprise, shocked that I was able to communicatewith him, but overcame it and snapped his fingers."Well, we'll just have to see about that."

The grunts around me released their Pokemon and commanded them to attack. I waited as they moved closer torwards m, and as they came ever closer to me, I unleashed my Night Daze attack as a dome of purple-pinkish color expanded and sent everyone into the walls with loud thuds.

While I had the chance, I charged up a Hyper Beam for my escape. When it was finished charging, I aimed it toward the wall in front of me and fired, a section of wall exploding and crumbling to the ground. I noticed Ghetsis was starting to recover from my attack, propping himself up on shaky arms and glaring at me. I growled at him and proceeded to run to the hole I had created and sent him one last thought.

"You will NEVER take Zorua away from me, and if you so much as lay a finger on her, I WILL come after you!" He just continued to glare at me as I jumped into the hole and landed on the outside, running away from this dreadful place and into the forest beyond with Zorua wrapped protectively in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2: The Giant Chasm

**Hey peoples, I finally got the next chapter done which I am very happy about. Sadly though, I might not be able to post in a while though, with school, marching season for band, football season and my friend possibly wanting to start his own band in which he asked me to join, I have a full plate here, but I hope y'all like this chapter, o and i do not own Pokemon  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: The Giant Chasm**

I had been in the forest for some hours now, and nighttime had fallen. Surprisingly I hadn't been captured yet, but all the same I was quite relieved. Zorua woke up a little bit ago, but I gave her some berries and herbs that put her right back to sleep. I didn't want her awake until we were completely safe.

After she had fallen asleep, I put her on top of my head and she curled up inside my mane. It was almost midnight when I got halfway through the forest, I was starting to get tired, but I didn't want to sleep, not while we were in danger.

I continued to race through the forest, hoping to be out dawn. I kept a small supply of herbs with me to keep Zorua asleep, but she wouldn't sleep the whole trip, she should be able to play and run around for just a little while, but for most of this trip I intended to use these herbs as much as possible.

I didn't run into any humans pursuing me, nor did I hear them either. It was probably the late hour; humans had such dim vision, more than likely they would continue the search in the morning when they could actually see.

By sunrise we were at the edge of the forest and Zorua had awakened again but instead of using the herbs, I decided to go ahead and let her play for a bit. She had found some baby Sewaddle to play with until it was time for us to go.

It was another hour or so before she hungry and I fed her some more berries and herbs and put her to sleep.

It took me another two days to reach my destination: The Giant Chasm. So far I hadn't run into Team Plasma yet which seemed a little odd; Ghetsis needed me and Zorua for his plan, so I doubted that he would let me escape so easily.

The reason I came here was to get the help of the legendary Pokémon Kyurem who is said to dwell here, I thought that if anyone could help me, he can.

I went through the cave and out into the dense, maze-like forest. I needed to get to the center of it where a small pond was located. Only those who could reach his pond would be allowed to see him.

Surprisingly, only a few had managed to navigate through the dense, maze-like plant growth. No one has been able to get through in recent years however.

It took me quite a while to reach the center, I got lost on numerous occasions and had to retrace my steps until I finally spotted the pond from in between the trees.

Before I stepped out from behind the cover of trees, I put Zorua back to sleep who had been awake for three or four hours now.

I stepped out into the open and crept up the pond cautiously, unsure of what might happen. I finally made it to the edge of the water but nothing happened.

I leaned over the crystal clear liquid and looked down at my reflection when suddenly the water around the image slowly started to freeze up, expanding outward until the entire pond was frozen over.

After that, it started to snow. The flakes came down in light, fluffy clumps at first, but then started to pick up speed, the snow coming heavily until I was engulfed in a gushing blizzard and I shielded Zorua from it as best as I possibly could.

The blizzard left as fast as it had come. When I opened my eyes, the forest around me had become white, there wasn't even an inch of green left and the snow was falling lightly again.

I was surprised, but nothing could surprise me more than the hulking grey and white dragon that towered over me.

It's big, yellow eyes stared down at me and all I could do was stare back until Kyurem finally spoke.

_"__**What business do you have here**__?" _He asked me in a rumbling voice.

_"__I seek help." _I stated simply, barely finding my voice.

_"__**And what is it that you need help with?**__"_Before I could answer, my mind was suddenly assaulted with a tremendous amount of psychic energy but I couldn't move, I couldn't even blink.

A few moments later the energy left and I stumbled backwards, clutching Zorua tightly.

"**Hm…That is quite a problem isn't it?**_"_Kyurem thought a loud.

"_What should I do?" _I asked worriedly. I hoped that he would be able to help me.

_"__**Hmm…well, it would appear that you and your daughter are the key to his plan, but he could always get another Zorua and Zoroark, but it would be extremely difficult for him to get another pair though, your species are extremely difficult to come by, even by smuggling them which he would probably avoid to keep suspicion away from him. So, to help you I can send you through a portal to another world or dimension.**__"_He finished.

I was blown away at his last words. _"__You can transport me across dimensions? But how is that possible?" _I gasped.

_"__**Well, I can't, but I know someone who can.**__"_He stated.

I was about to ask who but he closed his eyes and appeared to be concentrating. He stood tall on his back legs and let out a mighty roar and a surge of psychic energy.

I was blinded momentarily by a bright flash of light and then my eyes were met by a pair of baby blue ones. I stumbled back in surprise as the Pokemon floated in the air and released a stream of high pitched giggles.

It was a cat like, pink colored Pokemon with large rabbit-like feet, small three fingered paws, a long, skinny tail that ended in a rounded tip, triangular ears and the large baby blue eyes.

Kyurem cleared his throat when the giggling stopped and said. "_**Zoroark, this is Mew, she will be the one to transport you across the dimension."**_

I starred at Mew; this was the Pokemon that could make me a portal to another world? He's kidding right? I was as twice as tall as her and she didn't look very strong.

Mew crossed her arms and flitted around from side to side. "_Well, you're not very nice are you?" _She pouted.

"_**Don't underestimate Mew's size. She is a legendary and is also the ancestor of all Pokemon; she's more powerful than any know Pokemon besides Arceus." **_

What? How could this tiny thing be more powerful than the hulking Kyurem?

_"__You know what they say, 'big things come in small packages'." _Said Mew. I had no idea what that meant and she explained it to me.

_"__What it basically means is size doesn't matter and you should never look at the outward appearance." _

I got what she was saying now, but still. All of a sudden Kyurem swerved his head over to the right. _**"**__**There are humans coming, they've made it the edge of the forest, I can't tell what their intentions are, they've somehow managed to shield their thoughts from me, but we might want to hurry this up." **_

Mew nodded and moved away from us and started to concentrate. Not long after, a big black vortex covered the area that Mew was standing over and I jumped back in surprise.

I looked up at Kyurem after the pink legendary had finished and he nodded his head at me to proceed.

When I was within ten feet of the swirling black mass, Mew popped up in front of me and stopped me.

_"__No, no, no. Your appearance simply won't do, the world that I'm sending you to is a world that's only filled with humans, in it there is no such beings called Pokemon, I know you won't want to change forms, but if you want to keep Zorua safe, then you are going to have blend in, and not just by creating illusions to look human either. If you'll let me then I can change both of you, it won't hurt a single bit, but some of your abilities as a Pokemon might stay with you as a human, there are a few kinks that I haven't quite worked out yet for this process." _She explained.

I didn't really like the idea of becoming human, but I didn't really have much of a choice and I wanted to keep Zorua safe.

I nodded my head and Mew began the transformation process. It didn't take long, and she was right, it wasn't painful at all.

When Mew was done, she floated back, and I looked down at Zorua. She was no longer the adorable little fox she once was but instead was now a two year old little girl with black hair and red patches, ivory skin and in replacement of fur there was a slate grey dress covering her body, and I imagined her eyes to be a beautiful light blue, just like her old ones.

Some of the water unfroze in front of me and I looked down to see my reflection. Instead of my hair being black, it was bright red with black tips, my skin was ivory colored as well and was still tied in the long ponytail with the same teal bangle I always had, I also had light blue eyes and a medium grey colored dress that replaced my fur.

When I was done I turned around and nodded at Mew and Kyurem and then made my way to the portal. I made it to edge when I heard the hulking dragon growl. I turned and saw Ghetsis, the rest of the Seven Sages, and three strange men with white hair that were garbed all in black. I had never seen them before but I had to guess that these were the Shadow Triad, beings of the shadows, ninjas of some sort.

Mew cried out at me, _"__Go!" _and pushed me and Zorua into the vortex, Mew tumbling into it as well, and before I completely disappeared into it, I caught a glimpse of Kyurem right before he unleashed a full out raging blizzard when everything went black.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3: A New World

**I actually got this one uploaded faster than what I thought I would. I'm glad I didn't have to wait forever to get it uploaded though. Anyways, I am making a poll for this story so please check it out and vote. I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 3: A New World**

It felt strange going through the vortex that Mew had created. I felt like I was being squeezed, I couldn't breathe. I thought it would go on forever but finally the pressure on my body ceased and I felt the wind rush beside me and I saw a perfect cloudless blue sky with the sun overhead.

After a few seconds I landed on the ground with a thud. I opened my eyes and slowly stood up, carefully hugging Zorua closer to me so I wouldn't drop her. As soon as I stood up, I realized that my strength and senses were only a fraction of the power that I possessed as a Pokémon.

They were very limited, I felt weak and vulnerable in this state. I couldn't stand this form, but for Zorua I would endure it. I looked around and surveyed my surroundings.

I was in a beautiful meadow with lush green grass and vibrant colored wildflowers strewn about and was surrounded by tall, healthy looking Evergreens. I also noticed that Mew wasn't here.

"Mew?!" After a couple of minutes went by I still didn't get a reply. Did Mew leave me stranded out here? I knew next to nothing about this world except for its plant and animal life. Sure, there were humans here but I never really interacted with them much. The only human I usually had contact with was Lord N, but he was never around much anyways.

"You called?" I jumped and Mew floated in my line of sight, giggling again.

"Where did you go?" I asked her. "I went exploring, there isn't a lot of humans in this area, and most of it is consisted of the forest we're in right now." She explained.

"So what am I supposed to do from here? Being human isn't really my field of expertise."

Mew pondered for a moment. "Hmmm… Honestly I don't know, but there's not really anything I can do to help anyways. I can't transform into a human and I can't let them see me either. So unfortunately this is as far as I can take you."

I couldn't believe this. I was gonna be stranded here with no place to go, I was no longer a Zoroark, I had no way of taking care of Zorua.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you, but I would advise you to possibly find help from one of the local humans, see if they can help you out, just don't tell anyone that you're actually a Pokémon though." She advised.

As I stewed on that a thought occurred to me. "What about Ghetsis, can you stop him?" I asked hopefully.

Mew looked at me and frowned. "I'm sorry, but it's not my place nor is it the time for anyone to stop him. If I could I would have, but I'm afraid I can't go anything about it and we wouldn't have sent you here."

"Oh…" I had really hoped she could do something about him, I didn't want to stay here, and I already missed my home.

"I'm sorry, but I should get going pretty soon, but before I leave there is something that I would like to do. Zorua is now going to be raised as a human child, so I think it would be best if I suppressed the memories she had as a Pokémon, it would be very disorienting as she gets older."

My stomach churned. Turning my beautiful Zorua into a human was one thing, but erasing her memories? She would never know anything about her home, about herself…Was it really ok for me to do that to her? I would never forgive myself, but I didn't see any other choice…

I nodded my head, gritting my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut, trying to hold in the tears as Mew came to level with Zorua and placed her paws on my daughter's head. The small pink legendary shut her eyes and concentrated and enveloped in an aura of pink energy that spread out to Zorua as well.

When she was finished she glided back. "I've suppressed her memories, but I did not erase them, they are just placed in the deepest corner of her mind, and are protected by a wall of psychic energy, she shouldn't be able to access them."

So her memories weren't erased after all, that made me feel much better. "Thank you…" I trailed off, tears coming to my eyes.

"Please don't cry Zoroark…But…I must be going now…"

I didn't want her to leave, but I knew she couldn't stay here. Mew again made a vortex and was getting ready to leave. She hugged me and Zorua's sleeping form.

"Good luck." She whispered to me just before she disappeared through the huge black mass, the vortex disappearing a second later.

I needed to find the other humans, but I wasn't sure which way I should go.

I was about to set off in a random direction when there was a snap, a startled yelp and a thud somewhere behind me.

I gasped and spun around, at the base of one of the Evergreens lying in a heap was a man. There was a broken tree branch beside him so if I had to take a guess I would say that he fell out of the tree.

The man groaned and sat up, holding his head. He appeared to be in his twenties with short black hair, brown eyes, small wire rimmed glasses and he was really skinny. Looking at him, my heart started beating faster, but I didn't know why.

Wait…no; this wasn't the first time my heart had done this. It had happened only one other time with Zorua's father…not long after she had been born, a wild Pokémon had savagely attacked him and was pushed off a cliff into the raging sea below…It was the last time I ever saw him…

Coming back to my current situation, the dark haired man stood and took a step toward me. I stepped back, hugging Zorua closer to me as I glared menacingly at him.

He looked surprised and stepped back, unsure of what to do.

"Who are you, and why are here?!" I snapped at him, I didn't actually care who he was, the fact is if he took another step closer then I would rip his throat out.

"I-I'm Adrian…Adrian Black, I-I don't live that far from here and I always take a walk around this time and I came by the meadow and saw you come out of some kind of black hole along with some kind of pink floating creature so I hid in this tree and watched, I didn't really hear much of anything though." He tried explaining.

I stiffened. He saw Mew! He saw me come out of the vortex, but at least he didn't hear most of our conversation…

"What did you hear?"

"Um…not much, just something about someone named Ghetsis, and evidently that you're something called a…Pokémon?" He pondered.

I cringed. Great, somebody already knows that I'm not human.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but if you'd like to talk I'd be more than happy to help you out." He suggested, the look in his eyes was so sincere, I was shocked, and this human seemed so kind hearted. It made me think of N, before I had met him; the only humans I had known were selfish, greedy, and cruel. I had grown up in the death arena where they make Pokémon fight, sometimes to the death for money and their own pleasure…

I'm not sure why, but I felt like I could trust him so I nodded my head and began to explain everything to him. After I was finished he sat down and contemplated the things that I had told him.

"So, you're stuck here without anywhere to go, nobody to turn to and you have do idea how to 'act human' or anything, correct?"

"Yes." "Well, I could teach you to be human and as for having no place to go, if you'd like, you and your daughter are welcome to stay at my place." He suggested.

That caught me completely off guard. "But you barely even know me!"

"True, but I sincerely want to help you and you don't have anywhere else to go."

"But what your kids, or your um…wife?" It took me a minute to think of the human word for 'mate'.

"Don't have a wife, no kids either. Oh, one more thing, I think that you should change you and your daughter's names, I don't think it would be a good idea to keep calling yourselves those names, it would help you blend in more." He said

I frowned, I liked Zorua's name, but I guess he was right.

"I don't know a lot of human names. But, there is this one that I heard once, I thought it was very beautiful name." I told him.

"What is it?"

"Annabelle. If Zorua has to have her name changed, then I want it to be Annabelle."

"Hm…I'm actually quite fond of that name myself, it's very beautiful." He smiled at me.

"I'm afraid that that's the only female name I know though."

"That's ok, if you'd like we can go back to my place and find you a name and you'll be able to lay Annabelle down instead of carrying her." Adrian offered.

Honestly, I wasn't sure if I should be going to his house or not, but I took him up on his offer and we started walking in the direction of his house.

He lived in a nice house. It was painted white with blue trimmings and shutters and it had a shaded porch that wrapped the front with a porch swing in the far corner. Flowerbeds also wrapped around the house in vibrant colors. It was really beautiful.

He took me inside and I laid Annabelle down. He then took me into another room and we began searching for names.

I finally chose the name Sabrina, and I also picked out a last name too. Sabrina and Annabelle Wilder. It was a new, fresh start and I prayed to Arceus with all my heart that everything would turn out ok.


	4. Chapter 4: 13 Years Later

******Alright, this one didn't take me long at all to finish which I'm very happy about! I was originally gonna wait till some people actually voted on my poll and nobody has voted but honestly I'm too excited to wait so I went ahead and posted it anyways. This will be the last chapter for this story, I hope to have the next story Kidnapped up by possibly next week which would be awesome, hope y'all like it and please review. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 4: Thirteen Years Later**

It's been thirteen years since we came to Adrian's world. In the end I didn't regret a single thing since coming here.

Annabelle is now 15 years old in human years; she was a very kind and quiet kid. She never really seemed to do things like most teenage kids. She didn't go out to parties or get into a lot of trouble. She never seemed to go into that rebellious stage that Adrian had said that most teenagers go through. Her attitude and personality was completely the opposite of what it was when she was a Zorua. Annabelle was very beautiful though, I knew a lot of boys really liked her but she was never very interested in anyone as far as I knew.

As for me, well, three years after I arrived I was still living with Adrian. He had taught me everything I needed to know and he was able to produce me with authentic looking IDs, birth certificates and other things for both Annabelle and me.

Also, over that time, Adrian and me fell in love. When Annabelle turned five, Adrian and me got married. I also found the little 'kink' that Mew was talking about. During my first few weeks, I found that I could perform some measures of illusions, I couldn't change scenery or anything like that though, but I could make small things like books or other things disappear.

Also, when Annabelle turned five, she had a 'dream' that terrified me. What she dreamed of was a kind green haired man that was reading a story to her. You may be wondering why I was so frightened of that but the thing is, the man she dreamed of was of N, and before we left, ever since she was born, he would come into the nursery at least two times a day and read to her. That means that that dream came from her memories.

Another time when she was seven, she had a dream of some kind of creature smiling down at her. She even drew me a picture of it, and the creature she was talking about…was me. I didn't like these dreams she kept having, each one was a piece of her memories and that means that they were somehow leaking from the psychic wall of energy that Mew put around them.

Before we got married, Annabelle already thought that Adrian was her father; she had been calling him that for years. Since we got married, I had mine and Annabelle's last name changed from Wilder to Black.

That same year, we enrolled her in school. It pained me the first few weeks to let her go, it doesn't hurt so much now, but I still miss her a lot when she's away. She's a very smart kid though, Annabelle is one of the top students in her grade, I know one day she'll go to college and get the best job she can.

Everything was perfect, until today…

I woke up at the sound of Annabelle's alarm like always and got up to make sure that she was up and getting ready for school. I made her favorite breakfast and made me a cup of coffee to help me wake up. When she was finished eating and getting ready for school the bus came by and she had to go to school. I kissed her on the head and tussled her black and red hair a bit.

"Have fun at school today, love you." I hugged her.

"You bet, love you too." She hugged me back, slinging her bag over her shoulder and running out the door so she didn't miss the bus.

After she left, I tried to figure out this bad feeling I had felt since I got up this morning, but I pushed it away and decided to get ready for the day instead of going back to bed. I went into mine and Adrian's bedroom and picked out some casual clothes and smiled at Adrian's sleeping form.

I went and took a jog out in the crisp morning air, the grass still covered in dew. The path I took was very familiar to me, it was the path I took everyday, it led to the meadow that Adrian had found me in that first day.

I returned to the house half an hour later and turned on the TV, waiting for Adrian to get up. There wasn't really anything on so I just watched a couple of movies we had until Adrian finally appeared, glasses falling off his face as he sat down beside me.

"Good morning." I said, giving him a hug.

"Good morning beautiful." Adrian slurred, still half asleep.

After that we started watching some movies to pass the time and then we went for a walk. We stayed in our meadow for a while just watching the clouds roll by and finally went back to the house. When we got back I fixed us some pancakes, eggs, and bacon for lunch…well breakfast. After eating I did the dishes and by that time it was around one thirty.

We sat and watched TV for some time until the doorbell rang. I looked at Adrian and frowned.

"We're not expecting guests or anything today are we?"

"Um, no, we shouldn't be, we were but then it was canceled." He told me.

I got up to go answer the door "Well, I just hope its not one of those door to door salesmen."

By the time I made it to the front door whoever it was had rang the doorbell again. I didn't bother to look through the peephole; I just thought it was another one of those door-to-door sales people.

I soon came to regret that when I opened the door. Standing just in front of me was none other than Ghetsis. I didn't know what to do; I just froze until he smiled poisonously at me.

"Adrian!" I screamed and started running. Behind me I heard Ghetsis running after me and before I reached the living room I heard Adrian grunt and then something or someone fell to the floor.

I reached the living room and was horrified at what I saw. Adrian was in the middle of the floor surrounded by the Shadow Triad. Before I could even react, someone, presumably Ghetsis, grabbed me and held something under my nose that smelled really funny and made everything spin until I blacked out.

"I awakened moments later when Ghetsis produced another substance that revived both me and Adrian from our unconscious states. I tried to growl at him, but in human form it wasn't exactly effective.

"Well, it seems you've lost your touch my dear Zoroark, or should I say Sabrina. It seems you've changed, it appears that years have gone by while you've wasted away here, while back home it's been only months since you disappeared in the Giant Chasm along with your beloved daughter.

"You stay away from her! I'll rip you to shreds if you lay a finger on her!" I threatened him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Zoroark, what will you do, you're all tied up and defenseless, there's not a single thing you can do to stop me. Speaking of your daughter, I hear she has a new father. What's his name, Adrian?" He cocked an eyebrow at me and took a few steps to stand in front of Adrian.

"Do you even know who this woman is? Do you know that the woman you married isn't even human? She's a filthy beast! Her soul isn't even that of a human, Mew may be able to change how a person looks on the outside, but she can't change a living beings soul! All this time you thought that the creature you loved was human but you were wrong! She's not even remotely human, she still has some of the features of her old form, her black mane with red tips tied with the same teal bangle that all Zoroark's have, the same light blue iris's and so much more! She's been lying to you all these years Adrian, she's not human, she never was!" Ghetsis ranted.

Adrian smirked at him. "That's where you're wrong Ghetsis. She told me exactly who she was mere minutes after we met. I saw her come out of that portal, I saw the pink flying creature that she calls Mew. I know about the past of her and Annabelle. She's never hid anything from me, and it doesn't matter to me if she wasn't human in the past, she is now and that's all that matters, I love her for who she is and that will never change, I loved her since the moment I saw her, I loved her even when she proclaimed that she wasn't human, I've loved her every moment of every single day and will for the rest of eternity. There isn't a single thing you can do to change that either."

I smiled, tears forming in my eyes; if we weren't tied to the chairs I probably would have sat there and hugged him right then and there.

Ghetsis was appalled; he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked disgusted and enraged and I gasped when he pulled out a gun, a .45 pistol to be exact.

"Nobody talks back to me that way! The fact that you love this filthy scum is the most disgusting thing that I've ever heard! It's vile and horrid, you make me sick!" He ranted as he put his hand on the trigger, ready to fire at any moment.

"I'm not afraid of you Ghetsis, there isn't anything you can do to me that will ever make me cower in fear from you. Go ahead and pull the trigger cause nothing you say will ever change my mind about Sabrina and Annabelle, and I don't care what you think of it, what you think doesn't matter to me so you can just go to hell!" Adrian snapped at him.

"Boy, you'll wish you hadn't of said that."

"Adrian, stop, please." I whispered weakly to him.

"No, I won't listen to him just because he thinks that he's some big shot, you know he would kill me in the end anyway, so why can't I go down without a fight. Besides, I'm not going to let him call my wife and daughter a pair of filthy beasts. If he wants to get to you then he's going to have to get through me."

Ghetsis smirked. "Then so be it."

There was a blast of sound; the smell of gunpowder and boiled blood permeated the air as the red substance stained the objects around it, including my face.

Tears fell down my face when I looked over at my beloved Adrian. His face was frozen in an expression of pain and sadness. Blood coated the front of his shirt; Ghetsis had shot him through the heart.

Ghetsis laughed maniacally and pointed the gun at me. "See what happens when you mess with me, Zoroark? It's no use to keep resisting me."

"Well, I'd rather die than work for you." I spat at him.

"My dear Zoroark, I would be most happy to grant that request for you see, I don't even need you anymore, I have already found one replacement, it's not a mighty Zoroark but rather a little Zorua, she came to live with us not long after you left and all I need to do is evolve her and I will have one component ready, then, all I need is another Zorua and my plan will be complete…" He trailed off, letting the rest of his sentence hang ominously between us as I pieced together the rest of it.

My eyes widened. "Annabelle." I gasped. I couldn't let him get to her; as long as I lived he would never touch her.

Ghetsis slowly raised the barrel between my eyes. He then narrowed his eyes. "There's nothing you can do to stop me Zoroark, this is the end for you." I knew there wasn't anything I could do, and I had prepared for this moment, I set it up earlier this morning before Annabelle went to school, so if I died right here and now, she would know EVERYTHING.

Suddenly I heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the house.

"Goodbye Zoroark." Ghetsis pulled the hammer back, ready to fire.

There was a gasp and I turned toward the sound. It was Annabelle. "Mom…" She whispered, trembling, eyes brimming with tears.

"Annabelle…" I trailed off.

There was a flash, an echoing _bam_, the smell of gunpowder, and a brief flash of pain as I drifted off into total darkness…


End file.
